


February 3: Dance

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Series: MARVELous Valentine's Day [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MARVELous Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane learns that Thor can't dance, and tries to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 3: Dance

Jane arrived home from work to find Thor talking on the phone, which was never a good sign. “Nay! I have no interest to partake in your competition!” A pause. “The stars cannot dance _they are far too large_! Goodbye!" He slammed the phone on the receiver, impressing Jane with the way he didn’t tear it off of the wall.

“What was that?” she asked tentatively.

“’Twas the emissaries from your _Strictly Come Dancing_ festival. They have very strong desires for me to partake in it.” He shook his head. “I am the God of Thunder. I do not dance.”

Jane crossed her arms. “Really? You’ve never danced?” She hung her coat up and walked over to him. “Surely you had, what, royal balls or something?"

Thor shrugged. “Well, mother did encourage me and Loki to practice dancing for the occasional gathering, but he was always so much better than I was at it. I was so poor at it that eventually I gave up, and she didn’t seem to mind.”

Jane silently wondered how bad he would have to be in order to get the queen of Asgard to give up on training him. There must have been quite a bit of property damage. She walked over to the radio sitting on a nearby shelf.

“Jane, what are you doing?”

Jane turned the radio on and turned up the volume. Soon their apartment was filled with smooth jazz music. “We’re gonna dance.” She began to shimmy as she walked towards him. Thor held out a hand in warning.

“Jane, no, this is a bad idea. I am not...graceful.”

She just smiled and grabbed his arms, pulling him into the centre of the room. “Come on, it’ll be fun! We never do anything like this, and if we ever go to a party at Tony’s then we’re going to have to keep up with him.” She grabbed his wrists and placed his arms on her waist and shoulder. “You hold your hands here and here and then just move in time to the music.”

Jane stepped forward, and Thor stepped back to keep her from colliding with him. But then she stepped back and he was pulled forward, and then the two of them moved to the side, then back again, and suddenly he realized that they were moving in time with the music.

“My, you’re...actually not bad at this,” he commented, surprised that he had yet to send either of them crashing through a wall.

Jane shrugged. “I took a few classes in college. I’m not a pro or anything, but a few things stuck with me. Now dip me.”

“Hmm?”

“Just - support my back and then lean me forward.” Thor listened, and the two leaned in the clumsiest dip Jane had ever been in for several minutes before Thor realized that he was supposed to bring her back at some point. The song ended, but the two of them still moved a bit, even as a new song came on.

“So should I enter this competition?”

Jane shook her head frantically. “No, no way. It doesn’t matter how good you are. The place would be attacked by elves or something, it’s too risky.”

Thor smiled and brought Jane close for a kiss. Perhaps a few slow dances in their apartment was enough for the God of Thunder.


End file.
